School's Hell
by FireEaterXIV
Summary: Naruto, a boy who's been expelled by to many schools to count on both your hands, goes to Konoha High. A school, he soon finds out to be full of Gangs and Dilinquents. Even better, the schools run by these gangs. Second story. don't know the pairings. might be a harem if i feel like it. if you got any ideas, gimme a shout. R&R. Lemons later. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**FireEater here. starting a new story. didn't care myc for my other, and started running out of ideas. I have no idea what the pairings will be right now, so if you got any ideas , gimme a shout! I'll try to make these chapter 1000- 20000 words. this will be a dark story, so you dont like dark people, and can't except that the world is actually not always a pretty place, then don't read. **

**Onwards!**

"GET UP BRAT!," Jiraiyah, Naruto's guardian, shouted. Naruto groans, 'Stupid pervert, always yelling. Man, wish one of the girls that pervert peeps on slit his throat,' Naruto grumbled, sitting up tiredly, and getting out of his bed. He walked to his closet, and threw a black shirt and blue jeans on, and threw a gray hoodie on over top, and slipped on his shoes. "Yeah, yeah, shut up you old pervert," Naruto repliesd back. 'Another day of a miserable existence...' Naruto thought bitterly, grabbed his backpack, and threw it in his car, started the engine, and drove to school. Naruto was a 16 year old teenager, with whisker like scars, and over all, fairly good looking, and fairly athletic. Only problem was that he was an idiot. The best grade he ever scored in his life was a C, and that was by pure luck. He had little to no friends, and was a complete social reject. He's b een expelled from more schools than you could count on your hands, because of all the fights he'd get in. 'Well, another school to be expelled from,' he thought, on his way to his new school for his first day there.

He walked to the office, and looked at the women sittin in front of him's name tag on her jacket. "Ahem, um, Miss Shizune? I'm new, and have no idea where im going. Could you give me my schedule?" He asked somewhat politely. Shizune nodded and said,"Your name?""Uzumaki, Naruto." He replied. 'Oh great, that idiot kid who was transfferred here.' Shizune grumbled. She wordlessly handed im his schedule, and sat back down at her desk, continuing wit the rest of her work.

'Ok... Umino, Iruka, Math, roon B201. Damn. Thats all the way across the school...' He walked through the empty hallways, boredly, thinking he wouldn't have to remember his way there, thinking he'd only be there for a couple weeks. He opened the door to an interesting sight.

A large group of girls surrounded a raven haired boy, that had a hair cut that looked like a ducks butt, that were all fighting for his attention. A man that looked to be in his mid twenties was scrambling all over the room, trying to get his students to be quiet and pay attention to him. A boy that had a head that looked likea pine apple had his head on his desk, obviously sleeping. another boy had a dog on his head, which perplexed Naruto. He didn't even think animals were allowed at the school. A Sexy looking platinum blond girl, and pink haired banshee we're the most outstanding of the group of fan girls that surrounded the poor Emo looking boy. "Man, do i feel bad for that guy...' Naruto thought to himself, when the Emo boy looked at him, pleadingly, as if begging him to get rid of these demonic creatures that were trying to rip out his hair. Naruto shudders.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I SEND YOU TO TSUNADE!" The man he guessed was Iruka, said. The class was dead silent.

"It seems we have a new student. Care to introduce yourself?"

"Sure," I mumbled.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and pretty girls," he said, winking at a girl who had gray eyes, and was rather gifted in the chest department. causing a couple of the emo boy's fangirls eyes to shift over, and check him out. The pink haired banshee's eyes quickly went back to the Emo, which I was silently glad of. Who'd want a fangirl Banshee?

"Mmm... He's a cutie," a certain Platinum blond girl thought, licking her lips, staring at his whisker like scars, wondering how he got them. (More on that later. I have a good idea for that.

'H-he seems n-nice,' thought the now awake girl who fainted.

Naruto walked over to the nearest seat, which happened to be by the Emo. The Dark haired boy said"Thanks. I'm Sasuke Uchiha.""Uzumaki, Naruto." Naruto replied to Sasuke, and laid bakc in his seat, and listened to hi teacher Iruka, and talking to Sasuke, quickly becoming his friend.

After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and he got out of his seat, and Sasuke asked,"What;'s your next class?""English, with Hatake, Kakashi," I replied,

"Same. wanna head ther togehter? Maybe you can sit next to me So no more annoying fangirls sit next to me..."

"Sure."and headed to there next class.

Naruto instantaneously recognized the book Kakashi was reading, and shouted,"No Way! Your reading the old pervert's written porn! naruto shouted, to which kashi replied,"My first impression of you uzumaki... is that I hate you." to which Naruto sank down into his seat next to Sasuke, not really caring.

"So since your new, I'm betting you don't know about the gangs, right?" Sasuke asked.

"Gangs?" Naruto asked interestedly.

"Yeah. there's the Leaf Demons, the Mist walkers, Sand kings, Sound breakers, Cloud Watchers, Stone Brothers, which are the 6 main gangs. I am part of the Leaf Demons. We mostly handle the drug trafficing in the school. Right now we have the most members, making us the stongest of the 6. Though... we could always use more. If your interested."

"I'm in." Naruto replied.

Sasuke grinned. "Glad to hear it. Your gonna have to meet the others though." He said, grinning devilishly.

* * *

Some time around midnight, in font of the school...

'Man... it's cold... where the hell is Sasuke...'

"Sorry I'm late..." Sasuke yawned boredly. And continued walking, and gestured to Naruto to follow him. Naaruto followed close behind him, and arrived at a large shack in the forest near the school. He heard music blarring loudly, nad people taliking loudly. Sasuke opened the door, and gestured to go in.

Naruto walked in, and grinned at the sight in front of him.

"Alright guys, meet the newest addition to the crew, Naruto."

"Yo. I'm Shikamaru." Said the Lazy pinapple head he saw earlier.

"I'm Kiba!" said a loud, and obviously drunk voice.

"I'm Chouji. Got a food?" Naruto ignored his question. Obviously

"I'm Rock Lee! May your Flames of Youth Burn Brightly!"

"I'm Neji." Says a snobbish sounding voice.

"Shino."

"Welcome, Naruto, to the Leaf Demons." Sasuke says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Back. Don't you love me? I know you do. Want to give a special thanks to Snowdoll18 for being my first reviewer. Please, if you see me going cliche, help me out on getting the story to being original. I may, or may not make Hinata the main if i do a Harem-ish thing. You'll just have to see... Keep R&Ring people, for your favorite FireEater. **

**Onwards.**

"A little info for you, though, new guy," Shikamaru said. "Our Main Rival right now are the Sand Kings. They've been jumping some of our crew lately, and stealing our profits. just be careful. We don't need another dead one."

After about a minute of silence, Chouji said,"On that note, if you need any help, or any idea on what to do, don't hesitate to give us a shout." As he continued munching on a bag of chips quite loudly. Naruto sighed. Great, so I could die. That means plenty of assholes that I could rip a new one for if they try anything on me... this might be fun.

"Oh, you haven't heard the best part 'bout being in the gang, have you?" Kiba said with a perverted grin.

Naruto looked at him curiously.

"The groupies, man. All the chicks with the nice asses and big tits that bounce everywhere! It's fucking awesome. They rub up on you and shit, and..." Kiba continued with that shit eating grin of his.

'Hn. So that's why those chicks were rubbing up on Sasuke earlier. That gray eyed chick looked sexy... had nice tits too... but what about that platinum blond chick? She had a nice body, and not a bad chest either... Hn.' Naruto pondered.

"With all that done, I'm going home. See ya guys tomorrow." Sasuke said, and left the shack.

"Naruto. If you run out of shit to sell, come find me. I'll hook you up." Shino said, and Left also.

Neji left without a word, and Shikamaru was asleep on the couch. Lazy bastard. Too lazy to head to his own house and sleep in his bed? That's just sad...

"We've been debating on just getting a bed and throwing it in here for Shikamaru. He usually sleeps here." Chouji says, noticing Naruto's distasteful gaze at the lazy pineapple head.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL, ALL THE FOODS GONE IN THE FRIDGE! I'M GOING HOME!" Chouji said angrily, leaving the shack in a rush for more food.

Naruto didn't give a shit about Lee. He was still disturbed because of the green spandex shit he was wearing. Naruto turned around and headed back home, to the greatest pervert in the world.

* * *

"Naruto, have your finally lost your V-card? Are you finally a man? Is that why your late?" Jiraiyah asked eagerly awaiting the answer.

Naruto blushed"NO YOU DIRTY OLD PERVERT! GO BOTHER SOMEONE ELSE!" Naruto said, while rushing to his room not wanting to here the old perverts reply.

**Time skip. roughly bout two days. not really important for the story. He's just selling and shit, getting to know the others. SECTION HIGHLIGHT- The Groupies**

**(Was listening to Bitches, by Hollywood Undead when i typed this, so... listen to it... you might be entertained.**

"Come on Naruto, you've gotta meet them!" Kiba said, while dragging Narto of in the direction of the shack. Kiba threw open the door and ruched inside with Naruto in tow. Inside to greet them were 4 beautiful teenage girls. He recognized 3 of them, but not the fourth, who looked like a panda.

"Naruto, meet Tenten, Hinata, Ino, and Sakura." Kiba said.

"Mmm, aren't you a cutie," The girl called Ino said, who walked up to him and wrapped here arms around her neck, and pressed her tits against his chest, and licked her lips, and caused Naruto's face to turn bright red, but naruto, feeling brave reached his arm around and squeezed her ass, causing her face to turn a shade of crimson, making Kiba chickle, and give Naruto a fist bump,as Naruto moved away from Ino, now flustered. Hinata had passed out during Naruto and Ino's little exchange, while Tenten just sat there grinning and blushing.

"If your ever looking for a good time... don't hesitate to come find me..." Ino Purred.

"Mmm I will," Naruto replied seductively replied, atill flustered.'Jeez... Jiraiya would have a field day about this... Maybe I will lose my V-card in high school...'

* * *

After meeting the girls, Naruto walked home, grinning, thinking about which one he thought was the hottest.

'The one with the huge tits, the one with the sexy body, the one with the smaller tits, and the one with the flexible body... hmmm' Naruto thought with a perverted grin. 'SHIT! NO! DO NOT BECOME LIKE THE OLD PERVERT!' Naruto thought while turning a corner, fingering his pocket knife.

_WHAM!_

Naruto felt a fist collide with his face, causing him to become disoriented, not having time to pull out his knife, he flung his fist at his attacker, feeling his fist connect with a set of ribs, and a guys voice grunting in pain. While the other guy was stunned, Naruto pulledout his knife, his vision clearing, and held it up to the face of a guy... with purple paint on his face.

"Leaf faggot!" The guy spat at him.

"Fuck off." Naruto said, punching the guy in the face, causing him to collapse. Naruto boredly turned around, and walked home, not giving a shit, and continued pondering about which of the girls were hottest.

He walked in the door.

"You lost your Vir- damn what happened to your face? Are you being kicked out of another school?"

"Answer to both, no," Naruto answered curtly, and continued on to his bedroom, and got undressed, and laid in his bed.

* * *

"Nnn... oh yeah Ino... mmm that feels good."

Two voices snicker, yet Naruto doesn't wake up.

"Yeah, Hinata... keep rubbing... right there... nnngh..."

Now the two people were full blown out laughing, dying of lack of air. Naruto shoots up, and sees Kiba and Sasuke, grinning, and laughing their asses off. Naruto looked down towards his pants.

"OH SHIT!"

Let's just say that the howls of laughter awoke the entire neighborhood...

**Done. R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ima back. Again. I'm awesome, right? cools. 2 reviews in two days. Well, I'm in a dillema. Should I keep Hinata, or chuck her out da window? Should I add Anko as a student and throw her into the group of fine Babes? Does my hair look good? So many problems. You people should review and help me out... Maybe I'll give Gaara a cookie too. Maybe that'll make the Sand Kings friends with the Leaf Demons... What's your guy's take on it? Btw, does this dress make my butt look big? P.S. I'm a guy. No, i am not gay. No, I do not have anything against gay people. Though I am congused about why most the hot girls are lesbian... meh. First World Problems. Should I continue to rant, or continue the story? ARE YOU PEOPLE SKIPPING OVER THIS? YOU ARE, AREN'T YOU! NO COOKIE FOR YOU!**

**Onwards... maybe... if i feel like it... maybe... IF you R&R...**

"HAHAHAHAH YOU HAD A WET DREAM ABOUT INO AND HINATA OH MY FUCKING GOD THAT'S FUCKING HILARIOUS I'M SOOO GONAA TELL THEM HAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!" Kiba shouted.

"Shut the fuck up Kiba... what are you people doing in my house?" Naruto asked Iritated that his wet dream was interrupted. It was just ggetting to a good part...

"We... need to et you... cause... we're going clubbing and selling some ectasy... but... it seems... your having a pleasurable... night..." Sasuke said in between wheezes.

"Yeah Yeah, shut the fuck up SasGAY." Naruto grumbled, while putting on a Black T- shirt, and some orange jeans, with blak and white checkered Vans. He got up and walked out the door, the other two close behind."So where we going?""To our club, the Demon's Castle." Sasuke replied. "Don't worry, Ino and Hinata will be there too, so-"

CRACK!

The sound of Naruto's fist connecting with Kiba's head resonating throughout the room, causing Sasuke to crack up. "Damn, that sounded like it hurt." Sasuke said, chuckling. They continued on silently,,, with Kiba rubbing his wounds.

What greated them was a spectacular sight to behold. A large building, with Neon lights and blaring music stood, with tons of people walkingg in, and some girls in really short skirts, that you could almost see the panties of if you tilt your head just-'DAMN IT NARUTO, DO NOT BECOME LIKE THE OLD PERVERTO NONONONON-' Naruto thought, walking up to the door, with Shikamaru letting peole in with Chouji. Basically meaning Shikamaru was layinf in the grass, taking a nap while Chouji did all the work. CHouji saw them and stepped to the side, letting them in.

"Aight. Spread out, dance with some people, and start selling. wants you get around 500$ you can just chill." Sasuke said, walking away. "And with that, I'm gone also. Good luck Naruto," Kiba said, walking in the other direction.

Naruto walked into the middle of crowds, dancing, dealing, and getting a ton og money quickly. In about 30 minutes he was out with over 700$ in his pocket.

"Hey handsome, wanna dance?" Said a certain platinum blond. "What! No! I won the bet, so I get to dance with him first," Said Tenten.

'Yay. Flexible chick and Sexy.' Naruto thought grinning.

"Why don't I dance with both of you. There's enough to go around..."

"Mmm that big huh? Oooh, your getting me excited..." Ino said, causing Naruto to flush red. 'Round one, goes to me,' thought Ino triumphantly.

Song Played. Dead Bite - Hollywood Undead

After a couple of minutes of Ino and Tenten grinding on him, Naruto pulled away, and went and sat down at the bar, followed by Ino. Tenten stayed behind, and was dancing with Neji. "Hey Naruto, let''s have a drinking contest. If I win, you have to do whatever I say for the rest of the week. Vice Versa if you win.""Deal" Naruto said, grinning pervertedly.

Around 50 shots later...

"Let's take this party somewhere else..." Ino said Seductively, causing Naruto to grin Lewdly.

"Mmm sounds like fun..."

* * *

"Gah...' Naruto groaned, and grimaced from the massive headache he had and threw his hands to his ides, and found his left hand on a sof orblike object. He gave it a few curious squeezes.

"Nnnngh" Naruto threw his head too the side to see a shirtless Ino, and Realized he himself didn't have a shirt on. He looked down, and saw he still had pants on. 'Damn... I only got to second base... meaning im still a virg-'

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN MY BED!" Ino screamed,"oh no, please tell me I didn't lose my virginity... daddy is gonna kill me. Shit shit shit-""Our pants are still on. Your fine..." Naruto Yawned boredly.

"O-oh..." Ino said, relieved.

"Hn. Looks like I was right.."

"About what?"

"You do have nice tits..."

"ASS!" Ino screeched, and punched Naruto, bluching furiosly, looking for her shirt, jumping out of her bed, causing her tits to jiggle.

"Damn thats sexy..." Naruto said, watching them shake, feeling turned on.

"Oh. Looks like I was right." Ino said.

"About what?"

"You do have a big dick.' Ino said. Naruto blushed furiously and grabbed a pillow and covered it. He grabbed his shirt off the floor after it went down, and said, see you later...' Naruto said, beet red.

"You sure you don't want to stay? We coulld have some fun..." Ino said, pushing her now covered breast against his chest. "I would take you up on that offer... but we have school in an hour." Naruto turned around, and walked out the door., and said "Oh and by the way, I won the drinking contest, so it looks like I'm gonna have an entertaining day.

"SHIT!' Ino shouted.

**Good, bad, amazinggg, entertainig, booblicous? R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R please! I'll love you forever!**

**Oh and if you don't review... no fan service next chapter... mwahahahhahahahhahahahahahahahahahah**


	4. Chapter 4

Didn't** plan on updating today. Just randomly decided to. Wowza. 5 reviews in 3 days... not bad. cools. So I decided I'd add Anko as a Student. Probably make her part of the Leaf Demons. I was thinkingggg of making Mei A student as the leader of the Mist Wakers Gang. Good Idea? Bad? I'll keep Hinata, because Majority said they wanted to keep her. So do I make Temari Shikamaru's, or Naruto's? And do I add Tayuya as a more prominent character? And what about Ayame? Answer these please! Gimme reviews too. makes me want to update sooner... R&R.**

**Onwards... i guess... What to make Ino do... mehehehehehehhehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe heheheheheheheheheheh**

'What should I make Ino do... I Dunno. I'll probably make her do something at the Shack Later... oooh that 's a good idea... just hope she doesn't brand me a pervert... hn' Naruto thought. He walked to his 4th hour, which happened to be science with Orochimaru. 'I hate that guy... I swear he's a petifile. I just uope he doesn't decide to rape me if I fall asleep in the middle of his class... and that homosexual hissing he does... I mean, what the fuck is up with that?' Naruto walks to a desk in the back center row. Easiest place not to be seen selling, since he blended into the rest of the students that surrounded him.

"Well classssss, we have a sssspecial new ssstudent who just came here ku ku ku... miss, wold you like to introduce yourssself?" Orochimaru said. 'WHAT THE FUCK! HE'S SO CREEPY!' Naruto thought as a pretty purple haired girl he didn't recognize walk to the front of the room.

"I'm Mitarashi, Anko," She said, and walked to the back row, and sat next to me, not even glancing Naruto's way. Class proceded onward, and the petifile snake's hissing only got more and more annoying. Class got more and more boring, andnaruto's eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Jeez... that creepy hissing. makes me feel like he's gonna rape me..." Anko said. Naruto burst out laughing, lad he wasn't the only one who was creeped out by Orochimaru's homosexual hissing. Orochimaru's head snapped Naruto's way. "Uzumaki, detention.' He hissed.

"Petifile, *cough*." Anko said, causing Naruto to crack up.

"Mitarashi, it seems you'll be joining Uzumaki." Orochimaru hissed standing over us. "I'm disssapointed in you. A brand new student already starting trouble.*sigh* Looksss like another failed experiment..." Naruto yawned loudly after Orochimaru glanced, not too discreetly at him, and rolled his eyes. And got up and followed Orochimaru as he escorted Naruto and Anko to detention. Anko grinned when she saw the Ibiki Morino, the teacher who watched over the students in detention. Over the past few days, ibiki had gotten use to seeing Naruto, and they quickly became friends. When Ibiki saw Anko, he grinned back, and motioned her to take a seat. after a few minutes of talking to Ibiki, Ibiki got up and went to go run an errand.

"So your Naruto?" she asked Naruto, who was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed, and he nodded. after a few minutes, something clompletly unexpecteddd happened to poor Naruto.

Anko leaned up, her hot breath runningg against his ear, and she said, "You know, your pretty cute..." she proceeded to trace his whisker-like scars with her tongue, and sat in his lap, causing him to shudder. She pressed her lips against his, and pushed her tongue against his lips, demanding entrance. He complied, and her tongue explored his mouth, causing him to moan, and in turn, causing Anko to moan, who grinded her hips against his, causing him to become immensly turned on. to bad for them, Ibiki walked in on this, and fainted, blood rushing out of his nose. It looks like even the cruel, evil Ibiki was a pervert at heart. Naruto, who was shocked at what happened, stared at Anko,who was leaning slightly so you could see the valley inbetween her breasts.

"That was fun," said Anko, who licked her lips, not heplping poor Naruto's case, "Is that something hard pokeing at me," Anko questioned seductively, and continued to grind against him, causing him to moan in pleasure. "You naughty boy. We can't do things like THAT in school... maybe another time..." She whispered seductively in his ear, and she got up and left the room, as the bell rang seconds later, leaving Naruto sitting there, wondering what the hell

just happened?'

As the day went on, Naruto's thoughts we're plagued by the certain purple haired teenage girl, who was so incredibly... sexy? What's the proper word... He walked to the shack out in the woods. And sat on the couch, and told Sasuke about thi

s new girl. "And then, she grinded agaist me, and-""NARUTO! WHY IS THERE A GIRL CLAIMING YOU GUYS ALMOST HAD SEX IN THE DETENTION ROOM!" Sakura shouted, causing Hinata to faint, and Ino t get a nose was to busy to be bothered, as her tongue was down Neji's throat at the moment.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru said.

"DUDE! SCORE!" Kiba fistbumped Naruto.

CHouji continued eating, but gave Naruto a discreet thumbs up..

Naruto grinned sheepishly, and scratched his head,"Well.." Naruto proceeded to explain what happened. But fate was feeling cruel. At that precise moment, Anko walked in.

"Hiya." She said, and sat down on the couch, and sat down next to Naruto, and kissed him on the lips. Only one word ran through Naruto's head. 'Shit.'

* * *

"WHAAA!" Ino shouted. Hinata's face could rival a tomato, while Sakura just punced Naruto. Ouch.

"You cheatingg little-" Ino said, and smacked Naruto and Hmmphed.

"Hey that's my man you just smacked!" Anko said angrily.

"He was my man first!" Ino Snarled

"Ino, enough. Remember the bet last night." Ino scowled, and sat down.

"Now, Ino, kiss and make up with Anko." Naruto said, grinning devilishly.

"Aw hell no, I-" Ino began. "Tsk. Ino, remember the bet."

"... fine." Ino walked up to Anko, and kissed her on the lips, getting whistles from the guys there.

"Naruto, when this is all over, I'm gonna get you back." Naruto Paled.

'What have I done?"


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I decided I'd develop the characters more, and give the girls more of a reason to like Naruto other than, 'He's Cute' because that really doesn't make any sense. I also decided to make the plot more interesting, starting soon. Now, a special shout out to my latest reviewer, who I freaking love. THAT'S WHAT I CALL A FUCKING AWESOME REVIEW! So thatnk you NarutoKushinaLove. People, if you give me reviews like here, I'll probably update everyday. No shit. So R&R! AND THANK YOU FOR SOLVING MAH PROBLEMS! and yeah It'll probably be a harem. Might be Sakura. Haven't decided. Though she is to busy trying to suck Sasuke off. I dunno. YAWN... **

**Onwards... no, no comment this time... does that make you sad? too bad.**

'SHIIIIIT!' Naruto thought dreadfully, hoping Ino doesn't kill/maim him. He was halfway to his house, where a black Mustang pulled up, and Shikamaru, sasuke, and Shino hopped out.

'Naruto, we got some shit to take care of. You got your switchblade?" "Yeah." "Good. Let's go." They hopped back in the car, and Shikamaru revved the engine, and they started to drive.

"Sorry to pick you up this late. We have to take care of some shit we ran into with the Sand Kings. It might get ugly. It probably will, seeing who their new leader is." Sasuke said, boredly.

"And who would that be?" "The Sand Demon. His kill count rivals none, and out does our Sasuke's, at 72 kills. Sasuke only has 50. So obviously this guy is a cold blooded killer." Shikamaru said boredly, wanting nothing other than to take a nap. After a couple of minutes driving, Shikamaru said, "We're here." He pulled to the side and turned of the car, and handed me a 9mm military issue pistol. "No Idea What'll happen." He said, Answering, Naruto's silent question. Naruto took it, and stuck it in his pants, and hid it under his shirt. They hopped out of the car, and walked up to a group of guys. One had brown hair, with purple markings on his face, while the other one was a girl who looked fairly pretty, and a guy awlked silently behind them, with Short black hair.

Sasuke walked up silently, got behind the guy, and cut his throat, while Shino ripped the girl away from the guy, and stabbed a knife through her head, killing her instantly, and Shikamaru kicked the one with purple hair, and procceded to kick the shit out of him. "Don't kill this one." Sasuke said, and joined in with Shikamaru, and kicked the guy along with them. Naruto stood their in shock, staring at he two dead bodies. We heard sirens in the distance, and got in the car, and drove off. "What the fuck was that!' Naruto said, angrily.

"You need to understand that we're not just about dealing and parties. Some times we have to get our hands dirty." Shino said

"Fuck that! You can't just fucking kill people!"

Sasuke punched him in the face. " You need to understand that all this isn't just about having fun. If you don't harden up, your gonna end up with a bullet in your head, dead in the gutter. You'll just be another dead hoodlum in the neihboorhood. Now you can either shut the fuck up, grow some balls, and learn this world isn't pretty, and is actually dark and ugly, or you can give up and die, with no one to mourn your loss!" Sasuke said angrily.

Naruto sat their silent for the entire ride. The faces of the two people who he didn't even know, flashed in his head. Two people, dead, their blood spilling out of them, blood pouring over the concrete, covering the ground, staining it. He shivered uncontrollably. The car stopped, and the door opened, and I was pulled out of the car.

"Naruto, none of us like it either. It's what we do to survive. You chose this life. Now live it." Shikamaru said wisely, and patted Naruto on the back.

Naruto walked into his house, and sat on his couch. Jiraiya wasn't home. He sat there, shivering, still in shock, and after a few minutes, fell asleep.

Naruto sat in a dark room, with a flickering light, and saw the dead girl and boy.

"Why?" Said the dead girl "I had so much to live for, and you let them kill me. You could've stopped them." The girl started sobbing uncontrollably. "I never got to say goodbye to my parents. My siblings... Why didn't you stop him? Why? "

"You let them kill me!" They said in unison, and Naruto woke up with sweat covering him. He shivered, and started crying, and put his head inbetween his legs, his hands covering his head, and sat there crying, wishing for this horrible nightmare to stop.

* * *

Naruto woke up, and got dressed, and took a shower, thinking nothing, face, betraying emotion. I was stone cold. Naruto walked to school, because Jiraiya borrowed my car. Naruto was silent, not wanting to talk to anyone. He walked into class, and sat in his chair. Sasuke looked straight ahead, not daring to look at him.

"Hey cutie, I was thinking I would call you whiskers from now own, because of your cute-"

"I got those from my last guardians. They decided that they didn't like me, and gave me one scar for every bad thing I did. They tried to kill me the seventh, and the only reason I'm alive right now is that the neighbors heard me screaming and called the cops." Naruto said coldly, startling Ino.

"O-oh, I-I'm sor-"

"Please, go away." Naruto said coldly.

Naruto didn't say another word the entire day. He got up at the bell signifying the day was over and walked out of his classroom, only to be stopped by a red haired boy, with a tatoo above his left eye. He looked the same age as Naruto, but released Killing Intent in waves.

Enter, the Sand Demon.

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Dark? Tell me. R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Man, I could kiss you people. Yeah, my grammar SUCKS. check out my beta profile. I failed grammar, so, so many times... shit makes no sense. I mean, I got good punctuation and all, but grammar is a BITCH! So... 8 reviews... loves you people. Am going to develop characters a bit more. If anyone can point me in the direction of a site that shows a list of characters and there relationship with other characters, please, please, please, tell me. Liked Gaara's enterance? Wonder what'll happen... Will Gaara kick Naruto's ass, or will Gaara just not give a shit.**

**Onwards! So you see, i was playing Final Fantasy X, and beat Seymour in Macalania, and... (continued ranting)**

The red haired boy looked down on Naruto, and a maniac grin slowly spread across his face. He grabbed Naruto by the throat, and drug him outside, and threw him to the ground. Naruto grabbed his knife from his pocket, only to have his wrist stepped on and broken. Naruto screamed in pain. The red haired boy pulled out a knife, and cut lines across Naruto's arms. Naruto howled after each slash that mutilated his arms.

Suddenly everything faded to black, and Naruto passed out.

The world slowly regained color. He was in a dark room. He was tied to a chair, his arms patched up somewhat, but still a mess. He grimaced as waves of pain shot threw him. He sat in the dark fear overtaking him.

'Where am I' Naruto wondered, looking around. He sat there in silence for what felt like hours. Suddenly, a door opened. Naruto closed his eyes, and pretended to still be passed out.

"Yeah, it's him. He's a Leaf, and it was the Leaf's who jumped me," said what sounded like a males voice.

"Fine, whatever. I don't see why Gaara didn't just kill him. It's a waste to keep im alive... sometimes I just don't understand our brother." Said a female voice, that was getting closer by the second. He felt two fingers pressed underneath his chin. (Cookies for whoever knows who these people are...)

"Well, his pulse stabilized, and it looks like his breathing did too..." said the female voice.

"Damn, Gaara cut this guy to ribbons. I'm suprised he's still alive..." The guys voice said.

"Hn." Was all the girl said, as they took a seat. "I wonder why he hasn't woken up yet." She said.

"What, would you wake up if Gaara did that to you? I wouldn't be suprised if the poor kid went into a coma."

Naruto's eyes shot open, when one of them slapped his face to wake im up.

"Was that really neccassary/ The poor kid isn't go-"

"Shut up Kankuro. He's awake." She brandished a knife, and held it up to my face.

"We're gonna feed you food. Spit it out at us, and you starve." She said simply.

"Fine. Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"At a warehouse by the docks. Half an hour away from your school." She said,"I'm Temari." She said, and turned around, and started pulling food out of the firdge in a corner.

"Naruto," he replied,"So I take it I'll be staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, or untill Gaara decides to kill you." She replied.

"The red-head?"

"Yeah." She said, nodding an affirmitive. "Open your mouth," She commanded, and started spoon feeding me, forcing me to chew.

"You know... This is every guy's dream. To be spoon fed by a pretty girl..." Naruto said grinning.

Temari alightly blushed, and hid he smile behind her hand. The door opened, and Gaara walked in.

"Temari... move, or I'll kill you."

She jumped out of the way, and Gaara moved foward, and pressed a gun to Naruto's head.

"Who else was there?"

"Where?" Naruto asked. Gaara shot a bullet above my head, and pressed the scorching hot barrel against my arm.

"Who else was there?"

Naruto spit in his face. Gaara grinned maniacly, and shot naruto in the shoulder. Naruto screeced in pain.

"Gaara, that's enough! You'll kill him!" Temari shouted.

"Shut up!" Gaara snarled,"Who else was there!? If you don't tell me, I swear I'll kill you."

"Fuck you!"

"Damn it Naruto, tell him! He'll kill you!" Temari screamed.

This time Gaara took his gun, and cracked it down on Naruto's head, nocking him out. Again.

"Ugh... where the hell am I?" Naruto asked groggily.

"Still at the warehouse..." Temari said.

"Fuck... I hurt all over..." Naruto saide, grimacing in pain.

"I'm sorry. My brother can't deal with our mother's death... she killed herself, because she didn't take her anti-depressents..." Temari said, teary eyed,"He hasn't been the same since then."

'Boy... do i know that pain. I didn't even know my parents...' Naruto thought.

He noticed that he had bandages damn near all over his body.

"Nnn... i feel like a mummy."

"You look like one..." Temari said laughing.

Naruto laughed with her. She walked up, and loosend his bond a little, but not enough to let him escape. Naruto slid back in his chair slighly, getting as comfortable as possible.

"It's night time... you should get some sleep before Gaara comes back." Temari said sadly.

"Yeah..." Naruto replid, and shut his eyes, praying that tommorow would never come. But, ofcourse, it did. And with it, more pain.

* * *

Naruto woke up, to see Gaara sitting in a corner, watching him. In his left hand was a bottle of pills, and in his right was a beer.

"It's my fault... I could've stopped her... Could've saved her... All my fault..." Gaara muttered.

'Damn... he really is insane,' thought Naruto, grimacing.

"Look man, whatever happened with your mother, wasn't your fault..." Naruto said sympathetically.

"What do you know? It's my fault she needed to take those pills. I'm a monster... a demon... Everyone runs from me, because of what I am. I shall repay my mother. I should repay her with blood..." He started to grin insanely, looking at Naruto. He got up, and brandished a knife.

"I never knew my parents. They died shortly after I was born. I know the pain of being alone." Gaara stopped, and looked at him irratatedly.

"Shut up." He took the knife, and cut open Naruto's leg.


End file.
